


not a cloud up in the sky

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're not the dreamer here,<br/>always the one with your feet on the ground<br/>.<br/>sometimes<br/>you wish you could just fly away,<br/>far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a cloud up in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say. Kinda going through a Newsies phase?
> 
> Rated for language.
> 
> Title from "Broken" by Lindsay Haun.
> 
> Disclaimer: i don't own shit.

c  
you're not the dreamer here,  
always the one with your feet on the ground,  
trying to keep _his_ head out of the clouds,  
always trying to make the best out of your shitty situation.  
you couldn't let yourself dream.  
you **can't** let yourself dream.  
ever the optimist, but never the dreamer  
.  
j  
sometimes  
you wish you could just fly away,  
far away from this glorified hell hole.  
away from the smog  
and the skyline blocked by buildings  
away from barely scraping by each day.  
even you're not ridiculous enough to think you can,  
but  
that doesn't stop you from dreaming.  
nothing can stop you from dreaming your whole fucking life away,  
not that what you're living is much of a life.  
you just  
wish  
you could go  
a  
w  
a  
y  
.  
c  
you know you can't keep him here.  
not mentally,  
not physically.  
you know  
he's already gone,  
at least in his mind.  
you just wish  
that  
he won't leave you behind.  
like he always does.  
not intentionally, at least.  
never intentionally.  
he's always  
flying too fast with his feet off the ground and his head in the stars.  
always to a better place,  
far  
far away from new york  
and  
far  
f a r  
away  
from  
y

o

u  
.  
j  
you want to take him with you,  
when you finally fly away from this god-forsaken city.  
you just  
don't know if you can,  
don't know  
if he'll let you.  
he's grounded in this place  
roots buried deep.  
you don't know if you could bear to dig them up.  
but  
you know  
you could never bear  
to leave  
him  
behind  
.  
c  
it makes you sick  
that he would just  
GO.  
that  
you wouldn't be enough  
to make him stay,  
that  
some pretty girl  
that he just  
MET  
would be  
what finally grounded him  
and not  
y  
o  
u  
.


End file.
